Lucie Swan
by hayden2013
Summary: Lucie Swan déménage à contrecœur à Forks. Bella croyait que c'était une bonne idée de recommencer une nouvelle vie à Forks, avec leur père. Mais tous est sur le point de changer quand elles font la connaissance d'Edward Cullen. Comment Lucie réagira au monde où ils existent des créatures mythiques?
1. Prologue

La plupart des gens pensent que trouver l'amour de sa vie a l'âge de l'adolescence est de pure naïveté.

Mais quand celui-ci se présente sans prévoir de façon naturelle et facile il peut y avoir anguille sous roche, non?

A présent je ne regrette pas mes choix qui m'on amener à lui, même cela fait mal je peux mourir sachant que j'ai été aimer au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Je m'appelle Lucinda Swan mais je préfère Lucie et voici l'histoire de ma vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bella étions dans l'avion nous menant dans notre enfer personnels.

Je regard à travers le hublot où j'aperçois uniquement du brouillard et des nuages.

Les au revoir avec maman ils y a quelques heures me semblait presque lointain mais je souvient des câlin car elle refusait de me lâcher lorsque nous étions dans la salle d'embarquement.

_Flashback_

_-Tu vas terriblement me manqué mon bébé!_

_Je souris légèrement avant d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou respirant une dernier fois son odeur._

_-Toi aussi maman._

_-Je t'appelle dès qu'on est arriver et envoie moi un mail pour me dire comment s'est passer votre premier journée au lycée._

_Je hoche la tête ne voulant pas que ma voix trahis la tristesse de me séparer d'elle._

_Dernier appel pour le vol 527 en destination de Seattle._

_Une main sur se posa sur mon épaule, je me tourne :c'est Bella ._

_-Lucie on doit y aller._

_-Très bien._

_Maman me relâche avant de se pencher vers Bella puis moi nous donnant chacune un baiser sur le front._

_-Je vous aimes les filles._

_-Nous aussi on t'aimes maman._

La voix de ma sœur me réveille de mes pensés.

-Lucie?

Je me tourne vers elle, son visage exprime que de l'anxiété, je lui prends la main, elle me la serre légèrement en retour.

-Humm

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler j'aime le silence ,elle fait partie quotidienne de ma vie.

-Tu crois que l'on va s'adapter ? On déteste toute les deux cette ville, je regrette de t'avoir entrainé dans cet histoire.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir de toi m'avoir forcé à venir ici.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Lucie.

-Peu importe, on a pris la décision de vivre avec Charlie même si cette ville est déplaisante on n'a pas eu d'autre choix, mais je sais que tout va bien se passer.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Parce ce qu'on est ensemble.

Elle me sourit avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

Une fois l'avion atterri, Charlie nous attendait à côté de sa voiture de police.

Bella trébuche dans ces propre pied, je réussis a la rattraper avant qu'elle n'embrasse le béton, Charlie se précipita vers nous et met Bella sur ces pieds.

-Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

-Oui Char….papa dit-elle le visage rouge d'embarras

Il se tourne vers moi, je lui souris légèrement, ne prononçant aucune parole, il me connait assez pour savoir que ce trait là je l'ai hérité de lui.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fait dans un silence maladroit, assise à l'arrière j'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière avec cette grille qui me sépare des sièges avant.

-Vos cheveux sont plus long les filles.

Il me regarde à travers le rétroviseur attendant une réponse, je détourne vite les yeux mais Bella eu la décence de lui répondre.

-Je l'aie est coupé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Charlie eu un petit rire nerveux

-Ah...euh alors ils ont dû repousser.

Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence jusqu'à notre arrivé en face de la maison. Je descends immédiatement de l'habitacle observant la maison. Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle était aussi petite.

Bella sors à son tour et me donne un sourire d'excuse. Nous prîmes nos bagages et suivi Charlie entrer dans la maison et monter les escaliers. Il y avait trois petites chambres et une salle de bains... super ! Charlie me dirige dans une des chambres moyennement grande qui avait était peint d'un rouge bordeaux et d'une literie rouge avec des motifs. Je grimace à la vue de la chambre. Le rouge n'est certainement pas ma couleur préférée.

Je dépose mes valises sur le sol observant la pièce sur toutes les coutures.

-Voilà ta chambre Lucie.

Je lui fais le plus faux sourire que j'ai en réserve

-Cool !

-Tu aime le rouge pas vrai ?

- Ouais, totalement.

Charlie souri satisfaisait, part, me laissant seul avec moi-même.

-Nom de dieu c'est quoi cette chambre !

Je paris que la chambre de Bella est tout aussi catastrophique que la mienne. Je réprime un flot de larmes qui menace de me submerger.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grand inspiration.

-Je peux vivre ici, je le fais pour Bella.

Mon mantra coupe court part un bruit a l'extérieur de la maison .Intriguée je regarde à travers la fenêtre et pour apercevoir l'arrivé de visiteurs.

Etant une fille bien élevé je descend pour saluer les nouveaux arrivant même si a ce moment précis je veux me terrer au plus profond de ma couette.

Je vois Charlie et Bella debout juste à côté d'un camion rouge délavé avec deux autres personnes. L'un deux était dans un fauteuil roulant et l'autre été un ado un peu plus jeune que moi avec des long cheveux noir

Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

-Lucie c'est bien que tu sois là tu te souviens de...

-Billy Black .

J'ai assez bonne mémoire surtout sur les visages, je donne une poignée de main à l'intéressé.

-Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de moi Lucie, Charlie n'arrête pas de de nous parler du retour de ta sœur et toi.

Charlie eu un rire nerveux...

-Faux quand même pas exagérer ou je te lance dans la boue !

-Après t'avoir écrabouillé les pieds !réplique Billy

Charlie et Billy continue leur petit jeu de l'autre côté de la rue.

Observant mon père de plus près il avait l'air heureux, insouciant, comme un enfant.

Je me demande si il était comme sa avec maman.

Le jeune garçon qui doit être probablement Jacob m'arrache de ma rêverie, il avance timidement vers nous observant Bella puis moi.

-Salut je suis Jacob

-Désolé je ne me souviens pas très bien de toi dit ma jumelle.

Je roule des yeux Bella est pire qu'une grand-mère coté mémoire.

-On faisait des tartes a la boue ensemble affirmais je

Il me fait une sourire toute en fossette .

-Oui.

Je pointe les deux fous qui nous servaient de paternelle faisant les guignols.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Jacob hausse les épaules

- Sa empire avec l'âge

Super !

Jacob continue à me fixer mal à l'aise, je baisse les yeux .Charlie arrive au même moment et tapote le camion rouge.

-Alors les filles que dîtes-vous de votre cadeau de bienvenue ?

Je relève la tête étonné , notre première voiture a Bella et à moi !

-Ce camion est pour nous ?demanda Bella

J'ai mon premier véritable sourire depuis mon départ de Phœnix.

-Billy a accepté de me le vendre.

-Et j'ai installé un nouveau moteur renchérie Jacob

Je me précipite immédiatement dans le côté conducteur laissant Bella avec Billy et Charlie.

Ce n'est la voiture de mes rêves mais elle était parfaite pour une ville comme Forks.

J'ai souri avec enthousiasme alors Jacob est entré dans la voiture et s'est installé à côté de moi pour me remettre la clé.

Au moment où nos mains entre en contact je sens un courant électrique me traverser tout le long de mon corps, je suffoque malgré moi, je lève mon regard vers Jacob et ces yeux reflète l'étonnement il a dû le sentir également. Je retire immédiatement ma main de la sienne comme si elle m'avait bruler et met la clé dans le contact pour démarrer le moteur.

-OK, euh, il faut embrailler deux fois avant de changer de vitesse mais à part ça, ça devrait bien aller.

-Merci Jacob, tu veux venir à l'école avec nous?

Il hésite avant de répondre.

- Non, je vais à l'école de la réserve.

Je détourne le regard pour éviter de montrer ma déception.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. C'est dommage, sa aurait été agréable de voir un visage familier.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens a remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'on laisser des reviews et des alertes.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain est pire que la veille. Ma nuit était peuplé d'insomnie comment trouver le sommeil dans cette bourgade où la pluie est quasi présente ?

Et rajouter a ma mauvaise humeur j'appréhende ma rentré dans un nouveau lycée.

Je lâche un soupire las avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, une douche chaude me fera le plus grand bien.

Une fois laver et habiller je me dirige en direction de la chambre de Bella ,j 'ouvre prudemment la porte car elle était encore endormie. Sa chambre était nettement mieux que la mienne le violet est l'une de ces couleurs préféré .

Charlie connait visiblement mieux les gouts de Bella que les miens.

Je me dirige a pas de mouche vers son lit et m'agenouille en face d'elle, je secoue légèrement son épaule essayant de la réveiller.

-Bella c'est l'heure de ce levé !

Elle gémit pour réponse mais ouvre néanmoins les yeux.

-Salut Lucie tu as bien dormis ?

-A ton avis.

-Non

-Et toi ?

-Ca va même si la pluie m'a déranger j'ai passé une nuit correcte.

-C'est bien ,je suppose.

-Tu n'as aucune envie d'aller dans ce lycée n'est-ce pas ?

Un sentiment de malaise débute à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

-Aucune importance.

Je me lève et me diriger vers la porte.

-Lucie je suis …

Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on va être en retard.

Je me retourne rapidement pas pour voir son visage. Il refléte probablement de la culpabilité et même de la tristesse de la traiter de cet manière.

Et je me déteste suffisamment de lui infliger cela.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner avec Charlie et Bella était un événement très tranquille, je mange sans grand enthousiasme mes céréales, prenant de petites bouchées sans leur adresser le moindre mot.

Charlie partis peu de temps après au poste de police, nous souhaitant toutes les deux bonnes chances pour notre première journée.

* * *

Bella nous conduit avec la camionnette au lycée

Il était facile de le trouver. Il ressemble à un lycée ordinaire, juste un peu plus petit pour une petite ville.

Une rentré en mars, au milieu du semestre. Ça va être génial...

Bella gare la voiture dans le parking où beaucoup de gens se sont attirée vers nous, les nouveau visage de Forks!

Bella se tourne vers la populas alors que moi j'ai la tête baissé évitant le plus possible le regard du monde.

-Belle voiture !dit un gars a assis sur le d'un capot de son camion

Bella se tourne vers lui en souriant

-Merci.

Je soupire tout en continuant mon chemin, être le centre d'attention va être un véritable calvaire j'en suis certaine.

Après avoir récupéré notre emplois du temps à l'accueil nous sommes intercepter par un gars de notre âge, genre intello qui joue au échec.

-Vous devez être Isabella et Lucinda Swan les nouvelles. Salut! Je m'appelle Eric, les yeux et les oreilles de tout le monde. Vous voulez quelque chose? Un tour guidé, un tête à tête, une épaule pour pleurer?

Oh seigneur ! Dans quel lycée nous nous sommes atterrit mon regard se dirige vers ma sœur qui semble tout aussi horrifier que moi.

-Heu, je suis plutôt le genre de personne qui souffre dans son coin sans dire un mot répond Bella

Eric se tourne vers mois moi avec un sourire à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je pense la même chose.

Je veux mettre fin à cette conversation le plus vite possible.

Il hoche la tête d'un air pensif.

- Excellent titre pour mon article! Je m'occupe du journal, on vous veut sur la première page.

-Non !

Je n'ai aucune envie que ma vie dans cette ville soit exposée devant tous les élèves.

- T'es pas sérieux! Heu, tu..., il, heu il faut pas croire que j'ai quoi que ce soit de...

- Non non, relax... on oublie la une.

- Merci dis-je soulagé

- Cool!

* * *

Pour notre pour grand malheur a Bella et moi notre premier cours de la journée était le sport plus précisément le volley Ball.

Bella est ma partenaire de jeu, c'est une très mauvaise combinaison car nous sommes aussi nul l'une que l'autre.

-Tu sais que l'on peux s'entre tuer rien qu'en envoyant ce ballon ?me dit-elle

Je ris pour la premier fois depuis mon arrivé .Mais se fut de courte durée quand je renvoie la balle a l'arrière d'une tête blonde.

Merde

-AIE !

Je cours vers le garçon pour lui présenter mes excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

-Oh! Non non ça va! Rien n'a... Tu es Isabella, c'est ça? me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire

Mauvaise jumelle, j'y suis habitué à la longue.

-Non moi c'est Lucie , Bella est là-bas en le désignant au loin.

-Ah ok, salut moi c'est Mike Newton!

Il me tend la main que j'accepter par politesse mais son regard était trop langoureux à mon gout.

- Oh! Salut!

Une jeune fille arrive au même moment me poussant légèrement au passage.

Je dois surement empiéter sur son territoire.

- Elle fait des supers smatchs, non? En passant moi c'est Jessica! Alors, ta sœur et toi venez de l'Arizona, c'est ça?

Je hoche la tête, cette fille me sors déjà par les yeux.

- Je croyais que les gens de l'Arizona avaient tendance à être super bronzés ta sœur est pâle comme un linge contrairement a toi.

-C'est probablement un disfonctionnement de mélanine dis-je d'une voix cassante

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans encombre ignorant les regards des élèves et leurs innombrables questions inutiles.

Bella et moi, étions à la cafétéria prenant notre déjeuner.

Pour Bella des légumes verts et pour moi uniquement des fruits.

-Tu devrais manger un peu plus Anna.

-Et toi tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires je rétorque.

Je m'en veux immédiatement de mes mots.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas….

-Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas.

Je lui fais un sourire quelle me retourne.

J'entend nos noms appelés au loin pour apercevoir Mike tenant une chaise vide en attente pour moi.

Je réprime une grimace, je prend la main de Bella nous menant à la table où se trouve Mike, Jessica et Eric.

Je dis un merci à peine audible à Mike qui rougit néanmoins comme une tomate.

Eric se faufile entre nous mettant par la même occasion sa main sur mon épaule

-Hey Mickey! T'as rencontré mes copines Bella et Lucie?

Bella rougit alors que moi je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, alors, c'est donc tes copines c'est ça ?

- Ouais!

- Mes copines! Dit un garçon inconnu avant de déguerpir en courant et d'être poursuivit par Mike.

Je ris intérieurement quand l'inconnu embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de repousser la chaise de Mike lui faisant atterrir sur son postérieur. Ce qui poussa celui-ci à courir après lui.

- Oh mon dieu dit Jessica... J'ai l'impression de revivre la première année et vous êtes les super nouveaux joujoux.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je commence a détester cet fille ?

- Un sourire!

Le flash d'un appareil photo m'aveugle le temps d'une seconde avant de voir derrière l'objectif une jeune fille brune à lunette.

- Désolée, il me fallait une photo pour l'article sur vous.

Je cesse de respirer et lance un regard de panique à Bella

- Il n'y aura pas d'article Angela et je ne veux plus en parler! Dit Eric

Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillaient, je me sens désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

'-Je suis désolée ma sœur et moi avons demandé à …..

Eric m'interromps en me saisissant la main, je déteste qu'un inconnu me touche de cette manière.

-Je couvre tes arrières ma chérie !

-Peux tu me lâcher la main s'il te plait ?

Il se rend apparemment compte de sa bêtise il me lâche la main et part le visage rouge de honte.

Sa lui apprendra !

Angela soupire déçue.

- On aura qu'à écrire un autre éditorial sur les ados et l'alcool.

- Vous pourriez aussi parler de troubles alimentaires ou de remplissage de maillot dans l'équipe de natation suggère ma jumelle.

-Ou un reportage sur les ados et leur culture rajoutais-je

- Vous savez sais quoi? C'est une bonne idée.

Jessica nous fais un sourire hypocrite avant de se tourner vers Angela.

-Je trouve que c'est une super idée dit-elle.

Je roule des yeux avant de détourner mon attention sur deux couple de personnes qui se trouve à l'extérieur avant qu'ils entrent dans la cafétéria.

-Qui sont-ils ?demande Bella à Jessica

Ils sont absolument magnifique, une peau aussi pale que Bella et leurs démarche est d'une élégance stupéfiante, tout porte a croire que se sont des mannequins et non des lycéens.

- Les Cullen.

- C'est les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et son épouse. Ils vivaient en Alaska, ils sont arrivé ici il y a seulement quelques années.

- Disons qu'ils sont un peu réservés nous dit Angela

- Oui parce qu'ils sont très unis, dans tous les sens du terme. La belle blonde c'est Rosalie, et le beau gars aux cheveux foncés c'est Emmett, ils sortent ensemble, je ne suis même pas sure que ce soit légal rajoute Jessica avec une note d'amertume.

Mes yeux sont axés sur la saisissante blonde et le grand gars baraqué avec les cheveux noirs coupé court marchant dans la cafétéria avec une telle grâce ! Pourtant, cet Emmett ressemblait à un ours des montagnes !

- Jess, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents chuchote Angela

- Oui mais ils vivent quand même ensemble c'est bizarre. Et, tu vois la fille aux cheveux bruns c'est Alice, elle est super bizarre, et elle sort avec Jasper le grand blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. Hum, le docteur Cullen est à la fois agence de rencontre et père adoptif!

- Il pourrait peut-être m'adopter plaisante la brune

J'ai ris légèrement, avant d'élargir mes yeux quand un autre top model fais son apparition dans la cafeteria. Il est . . . inhumainement beau. Plus beau que ces frères et sœurs, il a des cheveux couleur bronze désordonné comme si il venait de sortir de son lit après une nuit assez mouvementé. Il a des yeux noirs comme la nuit, ce qui était extrêmement étrange. Mais il est aussi une peau sacrément pâle. . . Je veux dire ils le sont tous !

- Et lui? Demande Bella

Je sens au ton de sa voix indique un grand intérêt pour le nouveau venu.

- C'est Edward Cullen, c'est une beauté fatale comme tu peux le voir! Mais il semblerait que personne ici n'est assez bien pour lui, et ça m'est égal je te le jure! Ouais, sans déconner, perd pas ton temps.

-J'en avais pas l'intention dit-elle.

-Oui c'est cela je souffle dans ma barbe.

Je me tourne par curiosité vers leurs table et sursaute quand les yeux noirs comme du charbon d'Edward Cullen son fixé sur moi. Je le regard également sans fléchir une seule seconde je ne voulais pas lui donner un signe de faiblesse de ma part, il détourne en premier son regard du mien.

J'étais absolument confuse, pourquoi me regard t-il comme si je suis une nuisance pour lui?


	4. Chapitre 3

Hé me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !Je remercie celle et ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews malgré les petit soucis d'enregistrement, ne vous inquiéter pas je les reçois 2 ou 3 jours après .

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Mike a la gentillesse de m'accompagne en classe de biologie. J'entre dans la classe pas tout

fait en confiance. Il me présente à M. Molina qui ressemble à un professeur de science enthousiaste.

Je me rapproche de lui quand je remarque Edward, assis seul à une table de laboratoire. Je vois qu'il a un air refrogné face à mon apparition. Cependant je l' ignore ,je marche vers M. Molina en lui tendant mon emploi du temps.

Celui ci m' accueil avec un sourire poli.

-Bonjour Mike! ... Oh! oui! Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour, bienvenue en classe! Tu vas voir ça va bien aller, voici ton matériel et il y a une place juste ici. Essaye de suivre et tu y arriveras. OK tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous observerons le comportement des planaires, aussi connu sous le nom de vers plats.

- Merci je chuchote doucement.

Il hoche la tête et fait un geste que je prend le siège vide à côté de. . . Edward.

Génial !

Il faut croire que je suis vraiment maudite. Avançant vers la table que le prof m'a indiqué je remarque qu'Edward est littéralement sur le bord de son siège. Je lui donne un regard interrogateur avant de m'assoir à côté de lui, essayant de me concentrer tant bien que mal sur le cours.

Par curiosité je tourne la tête vers en direction de mon cher voisin. Il lève lentement les yeux vers mon visage avec la même haine comme à la cafétéria. Ses yeux sont noir comme la nuit et il me scrute avec une telle fureur que j'ai envie de m'enfuir a toute jambe de cette salle de classe et de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

C'est la première fois au long de mes 17 ans d'existence que je reflète un tel dégout pour quelqu'un alors que je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

Si j'étais resté avec maman rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé.

L'heure de cours se passe très lentement, je sens ces yeux pleins de haine braqué sur moi.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à Edward, il détourne son regard, tenant une main sur son nez comme si il sent quelque chose d'horrible.

En catimini je prend une rapide bouffée d'air autour de nous, rien ne me parait anormal.

Je renifle également mes cheveux et ils sentent la vanille , mon shampoing préférer.

Sa me dépasse. Quel est son problème ?

* * *

Je suis extrêmement soulagé quand la cloche se met à sonner. Je sursaute malgré moi quand Edward bondit de son siège, partant du cours avant tous les autres élèves.

Je le regarde partir, confuse.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident malgré qu'Edward Cullen est toujours dans mon esprit.

Je pars rejoindre Bella dans le bureau des admissions pour remettre nos feuilles de présence à la secrétaire.

Je la repère à l'entrée du bureau m'attendant avec impatience, elle tourne la tête dans ma direction.

-Salut Lucie alors comment était la journée ?

Je répond évasivement.

-Bien et toi ?

Elle hausse simplement les épaule .Etrange comportement de sa part, quelque chose cloche, j'en met ma main a coupé.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ?

Elle prend une légère inspiration avant de prononcé les deux mots que je ne veux pas entendre.

-Il s'agit d'Edward Cullen.

-Ah Monsieur impoli tu veux dire, ne perd pas ton temps avec lui.

-Je le répète j'en n'ai pas l'attention.

Je lui donne un regard de sœur à sœur auquel nous ne pouvons aucunement mentir.

-Très bien ! Tu as gagné il a quelque chose en lui qui…..est étrange, tout à l'heure il m'a regardé comme si j'étais la personne la plus détesté de l'univers.

-Ce n'ai qu'un garçon Bella. Un garçon qui s'est probablement lever du mauvais côté du lit et s'en prend aux petite nouvelles uniquement pour gonfler son égaux de mâle dominant.

Pour ma plus grande surprise elle se met à rire.

-C'est le discours le plus ridicule que j'ai entendu de ta part, mais sérieusement je suis un peu nerveuse de le recroiser, j'en ai fini pour la journée et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

Nous nous dirigeons dans le bureau administratif, mais on est surprise de découvrir Edward parler à la secrétaire.

Coïncidence très troublante.

-Il doit bien rester une place en physique, biochimie.

Sa voix était douce et sucré comme le miel, je regarde Bella au coin du l'œil elle était comme en hypnotiser par un film envoutant.

Je trouve cela pathétique.

- Tous les cours sont pleins. Désolée mais il va falloir rester en biologie.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma simple présence veux le faire changer de cours, la porte s'ouvre derrière nous laissant passer une légère brise dans ma chevelure

Edward se retourne lentement dans notre direction, jetant un regard perçant de ces yeux charbons qui peux tuer en un clin d'œil. Je sens la main de Bella dans la mienne me donnant une légère pression quand Edward pointe son regard vers elle avant de le reporter sur moi.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix maitrisé avant de partir en grande enjambé tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux

- D'accord, je n'aurai cas... je n'aurai cas l'endurer.

Bella et moi restons bouche bée par ce qui viens de ce passer.

* * *

Après les cours Bella nous reconduit à la maison., regardant les arbre défiler a travers la vitre je repense sans cesse aux yeux perçant et plein de haine d'Edward Cullen.

La maison était vide, je monte les escaliers quand la voix de Bella coupe court à mes songes.

-Lucie tu te souviens que devons rejoindre Charlie au restaurant ?

Je m'en souvient très clairement il nous l'a répété au moins trois fois avant de partir au travail, mais l'inconvénient est que je ne veux pas y aller.

-Je sais mais je crois vais me passer de diner pour ce soir.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et m'installe devant l'écran de mon ordinateur attendant qu'il démarre ma sœur entre dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le fuir pour toujours c'est tout de même notre père !

Je n'ai aucunement envie de me justifier devant elle, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-Je suis bien consciente de cela Bella.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Je ne veux pas en discuter Bella s'il te plait.

Elle me regarde longuement avant de pousser un soupir.

-Très bien fait comme tu veux, je dit a Charlie que tu n'as pas pu venir parce que tu étais très fatigué.

-Merci.

Elle fait un demi sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, je reporte mon attention vers mon écran quand je sens une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou me serrant avec tendresse. Je lui prend la main m'accrochant à elle. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire entre nous, les avantages d'avoir un jumeaux on ce comprend a notre manière.

-Je t'aime Lucie et je suis désolé pour tout.

Et elle part sans attendre une réponse de ma part.

Je prends une grand inspiration avant de me concentrer sur mon ordinateur .Je me connecte pour envoyer un mail a Renée en lui racontant ma première journée de cours sans mentionner l'incident Cullen puis me connecte sur le forum des futurs étudiant des universités.

Je sais, je sais sa peut paraitre précipité car mon année senior n'est que dans quelque mois, mais je veux avoir toute mes chance de mon côté, mes notes sont satisfaisantes pour entrer dans une université les plus réputé.

Alors voilà j'ai trouvé ce site plus précisément un étudiant nommé Riley qui a ma grande surprise habite a Forks .Sa fait plus de 8 mois que nous parlons des études entre autre choses, il m'aide au sujet de mes cours et de mes futurs dossier inscription pour la fac.

Et d'après toute les photos et discussions que j'ai pu avoir avec lui c'était un gars agréable et plutôt pas mal.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour relation de quelque manière que ce soit.

Je souris quand ma messagerie eu un message de sa part.

Hey Lucie!

Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Etait-il en toute sécurité? Comment va la vie à Forks? Je parie que tu détestes, tu m'as parlé une fois que tu n'aimais pas le climat froid et humide. J'espère que tu vas bien. Mais je me demandais si tu aimerais que nous nous rencontrions pour boire un café j'aimerais mettre un visage réel sur toi, même si je t'ai vu en photo .A bientôt.

Riley

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure, geste typiquement nerveux.

Je n'ai pas envisagé de le rencontrer, je veux que sa reste uniquement un cyber correspondant. Mais il a été pour moi d'une très grande aide et je ne m'inquiète pas du faite qu'il soit un sérial killer, son visage reflète la sincérité incarné.

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'écris.

Salut Riley !

Le voyage était atroce, comme tu t'en doutais. Mais oui je l'ai fait en toute sécurité. Ma sœur et moi avons eu notre premier jour d'école aujourd'hui. Il a était assez difficile pour nous deux. . Ça ne me dérange pas de te rencontrer pour un café dit moi où et quand et je serais là.

Lucie

Je clique sur l'icône envoyer, je continue à faire des recherche quand je reçois une réponse de Riley très rapidement.

Lucie,

Je suis désolé que ta première journée ne se soit pas passée comme tu l'espérais. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation .Que diriez- tu de demain? Après tes cours on pourrait aller au Café de Forks ? Là où il y aura des gens.

Riley

Je souri, avant de taper :

Haha, très marrant Riley. Je te fais à moitié confiance lol. Mais j'accepte, je pense que je vais marcher, ma sœur aura probablement la voiture. Ça te va à 17H ?

Lucie

Une minute plus tard, Riley a répond:

Cool, je suis impatient te rencontrer.

Riley

Je souri avant de me déconnecté du forum .J'éteint mon ordi avant de me déshabiller et de ramper comme un ver en direction de mon lit .Las, je ferme les yeux repensant aux yeux de ce crétin d'Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapitre 4

Ma nuit de sommeil à été mieux que la première. Je n'ai ni rêver ni était déranger par le bruit de la pluie. Le seul point négatif était ce crétin d'Edward Cullen. Ok il a tout du gars où toute les filles se jette à ces pied, il est magnifique avec une once de mystère qui lui donne un côté rebelle. Mais peut être que cela cache quelque chose d'unique ou peut être que c'est juste la façon dont il est. Angela à mentionner qu'ils restent entre eux, parce qu'ils n'ont évidemment pas d'amis pour une raison qui reste inconnu.

Bella semble avoir un petit faible pour lui, ce qui pour moi je trouver de manière inexplicablement dérangeante.

Je rencontre Riley aujourd'hui. J'espère vraiment avoir pris la meilleur des décisions de le voir, je sais que je dois m'ouvrir aux autres et le meilleur moyen est de me bouger le popotin.

Alors je sors du lit, pour me préparer pour mon deuxième jour d'école afin de confronter le regard noir. . .

* * *

Je suis assise sur le capot de notre camion, écoutant mon iPod. Je fredonne une mélodie tout en regardant Bella qui faisait semblant de lire un livre .

Elle est visiblement en attente d'une personne . Je remarque les Cullen arrivent dans leurs véhicules de fantaisie, mais aucun signe d'Edward, à la grande confusion de Bella.

Je sursaute quand j'entend au loin la voix de Tyler nous appeler , nous nous sommes toute les deux retournés au même moment pour voir nos amis debout, faisant des gestes pour les rejoindre. Je secoue tête tandis que Bella lève son livre ,signe qu'elle est occupé. Je regard en catimini les Cullen, qui ont déjà leurs yeux vrillé sur moi en particulier Alice celle qui ressemble à un petit lutin des forets. Je détourne vite les yeux tandis que Bella baisse son regard vers le sol.

Je sais que Bella a quelque chose en tête et pour une raison qui m'échappe je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Ma journée de cours est finie. Je suis encore perplexe sur l'absence d'Edward, alors que le reste de sa famille est venus. C'est vraiment très étrange.

* * *

Bella a décider de m'accompagner jusqu'au café sans me poser de question .Elle sait pratiquement tout au sujet de ma rencontre avec Riley et a accepté sans rechigner de me conduire dans ce café pour rencontrer un garçon avec qui j'ai parlé pendant plusieurs mois. C'est ce que j'aime chez ma sœur elle a suffisamment confiance en mon jugement pour me laisser seul avec lui.

Je prend une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte du café. C'est un endroit chaleureux où sans doute beaucoup d'étudiants ont l'habitude de venir. Je balaie la salle des yeux cherchant mon cyber correspondant.

Pas plus tard que 10 secondes plus tard , j'entend mon nom être appelé par quelqu'un. Je tourne ma tête dans la direction cette voix et c'est sans aucun doute celle de Riley.

Je me surprend quand mes lèvres s'étire en un sourire tandis que me dirige vers sa table où il est assis avec une tasse à café en face de lui et tasse de chocolat chaud à mon attention.

Il se souviens que je déteste le café!

Riley me sourit en retour avant de se lever et de tirer une chaise à mon attention pour que je m'assoie.

Quel galanterie!

-Merci.

Riley sourit chaleureusement .Toute les photos que j'ai pu voir de lui ne lui rend pas justice il est vraiment mignon.

- Ta photo était loin de la réalité, tu es vraiment belle Lucie.

J'ai du mal à ne pas rougir.

-C'est gentil, Riley.

-Tu désires autre chose qu'un chocolat chaud ?

Je prend une gorger de ce délicieux nectar.

-Non c'est parfait, ça m'étonne que tu te souviennes de ma répugnance pour la caféine.

Il rit son visage est enfantin pleins de jolies avaient

-C'était lors de notre dixième conversation, tu m'a parlé de ta mère et ta sœur et leurs obsession pour le café et tu m'as dit : comment peut-on aimer cette chose amer alors que le chocolat est la meilleur des drogues ?

Mon visage reflète de l'étonnement face à ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu te souviens de tous ce que j'ai dit lors de nos conversations?

- Oui chaque mot.

Nous regardions l'un l'autre, Riley était de tout évidence attirer par moi ce qui était un problème parce que ce que je ressentais en cet instant était un bon sentiment.

Et pour une raison inconnue je ne voulais pas ressentir pour lui ce bon sentiment.

-Euh je ne voulais pas te mettre te mal à l'aise ,je m'étais promis de bien me comporter devant toi mais tu ne me pas rend les choses facile.

-Tu ne me rends pas mal à l'aise Riley au contraire te voir enfin est beaucoup mieux que taper sur des touches mais je veux que nous allions doucement comme s'envoyer des texto et ce rencontrer de temps à autre sa te va ?

-Tous ce que tu voudras nous irons à ton rythme sans aucune pression.

-Cool.

Une fois cet mis au point faite nos discutions étaient beaucoup moins sous pression, profitant de la présence de l'un l'autre.

* * *

Une semaine plut tard et Edward est toujours aux abonné absent.

Bella se plaint a longueur de journée de la façon dont Edward nous a manqués de respect lors de notre première journée et de sa soudaine disparition.

Elle frôle limite la dépression nerveuse, il est évident que ma grande sœur a le béguin lui.

Par ailleurs Riley et moi avançons de façon très lente. Bien sûr comme tous les garçons de son âge, il essaie de flirté avec moi mais je ne répond pas à ces avances .J'apprécie énormément Riley mais je ne me vois pas en couple avec lui dans un futur proche.

Mais en même temps qui sait je ne sais pas ce que demain sera fait !


	6. Chapitre 5

Les jours passent à Forks, les nuages sont encore froids et humide mais je commence peu à peu à aimer ce paysage .Il me manque juste un soupçon de soleil.

Aujourd'hui les plaques de verglas ont fait leurs apparitions et Charlie eu la brillante idée de mettre un nouvel ensemble de chaînes et de pneus neige, parce que nous connaissant Bella et moi nous avons de forte de chance de conduire notre Chevrolet dans un arbre.

Et dieu seul sait que je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon bébé !

Je sors avec Bella vêtu d'un jean noir et de mon sweet à capuche bleu, mes longs cheveux sont lâché tombant en cascade dans mon dos.

Alors que nous marchons en direction de la camionnette Bella glisse sur le verglas m'entrainant par la même occasion dans sa chute.

Je réprime une grimace de douleur au niveau de ma main.

-Aie!

Génial!

Charlie accoure pour nous aider à nous remettre sur nos pied , je tiens mon poignet gauche dans la douleur.

-Tu vas bien Lucie? Me demande Charlie d'une voix de préoccupé.

-Oui papa c'est rien apparemment le verglas n'aime pas beaucoup les filles Swan dis-je en tentant de plaisanter et par la même occasion de changer de sujet

Je suis incroyablement surprise quand Charlie et Bella se mettent à rire de ma boutade.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait mettre des nouveaux pneus sur le camion, les anciens étaient pas mal usés. Je ne crois pas pouvoir manger avec vous ce soir je dois aller dans le comté de Mesen, le gardien de sécurité de l'usine Krisham a été tué par une sorte d'animal.

Bella et moi nous nous regardons perplexes.

-Un animal? Demande Bella

Charlie ouvre la portière de sa voiture de patrouille, avant de nous dire :

-Vous n'êtes plus à Phœnix les filles. Et donc je vais leurs donner un coup de main.

-Soit prudent l'avertit Bella.

-Je le suis toujours.

- Et merci pour les pneus !

-Ouais. Dit Charlie maladroitement.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon père avant d'entrer dans le camion côté conducteur tandis que Bella s'installe à côté de moi. Nous sommes toute les deux dans le l'habitable regardant la voiture de patrouille de Charlie s'éloigné.

C'est alors que je me tourne vers Bella.

-Tu peux conduire aujourd'hui, je me sens un peu fatigué.

Bella me lance un regard suspicieux mais accepte néanmoins d'intervertir nos places.

-Pourquoi Charlie agi de façon si maladroite autour de moi ?

Je me sens blesser par son comportement ,pour une raison inconnu il a toujours été plus à l'aise avec Bella qu'avec moi.

Bella hausse les épaules:

-C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas été avec nous pendant une longue période et surtout maintenant que nous sommes adolescentes c'est plus difficile.

Je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre du camion.

-Oui toi aussi tu l'es aussi Bella soit honnête il y a autre chose ... et... parfois je souhaite qu'il pourrait au moins essayer de faire une approche.

Ma voix sonne soudain triste et mélancolique.

-Tu peux également essayer Lucie.

-J'y travaille Bella.

-Comment va ton poignet ?

-Bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'entend soupirer évidement, elle ne croit pas à mon mensonge.

* * *

La journée de cours est passé étonnamment vite ma main est devenue légèrement enflé. J'ai songé à aller à l'infirmerie mais je déteste tous ce qui est médecin et autres personnes qui peuvent dégainer les aiguilles comme un revolver.

Je marche au côté d'Eric en classe de biologie, il me raconte une histoire de Play List qu'il veux m'emprunter pour je ne sais pas trop quoi .J'acquiesce sans faire réellement attention à ces paroles mais quand j'entend le mot _bal_ sortir de sa bouche je me stoppe net au niveau l'entrée de la classe, complètement abasourdi.

Oh seigneur pas ça!

-Quoi de neuf, Phœnix? Dit Mike interrompant notre conversion a entre Eric et moi, en secouant son chapeau au-dessus ma tête:

-Comment tu aimes la pluie ?

Je vénère Mike en cet instant.

-Hey Mike dit Eric Tu es vraiment trop mignon.

J'ignore leur échange mes yeux sont fixé sur ma table de labo. Je suis tout à fait étonné de voir Edward présent. Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi comme si il me remarque pour la première fois.

Je réalise que je le fixe depuis un trop longtemps, alors je m'assoie maladroitement a ces coté grimaçant de douleurs quand je sollicite ma main .Je me tourne vers lui son regard ne s'était pas détaché de moi pas même une seule seconde.

-Bonjour. Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie: Je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter la semaine dernière, je suis Edward Cullen. Et toi c'est Lucie?

Je le regarde perplexe.

-Euh ouais, c'est moi. .

Edward me donne un charmant sourire en coin alors que Mr Molina commence à expliquer à la classe de ce que nous allions faire, mais je ne faisais pas attention car mon regard est fixé sur mon voisin.

Edward pousse le microscope dans ma direction.

-Les dames d'abord dit-il poliment.

-Euh, merci .

Je regard a travers le microscope et décide de prendre l'initiative de parler ce qui s'est lors de notre dernière rencontre.

-Tu as été absent pendant un certain temps ... et j'ai le sentiment que c'était de ma faute.

-Je n'étais pas en ville pour des raisons personnelles, mais ce n'est en aucunement ta faute Lucie.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me mentait ?

- Prophase .

-Puis-je regarder?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-C'est un pays libre.

Edward prend le microscope vers lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil.

-C'est la prophase.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Edward a écrit la réponse sur la feuille, riant de ma déclaration, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Est-ce que ta sœur et toi profiter de la pluie?

Je le regarde, septique.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas obliger de me faire la conversion simplement parce que tu t'es comporté comme un goujat la semaine dernière.

-Je te présente mes excuses, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé et pour répondre à ta question je n'aime pas la pluie ni la neige.

Edward eut un petit rire:

- Si tu déteste la pluie et le froid à ce point-là, pourquoi tu es venue sur le coin le plus mouillé du continent nord-américain?

- Euh….Je… l'ai fait pour Bella…. elle a insisté pour qu'on vive avec notre père de cette façon notre mère peut voyager librement avec son nouveau mari Phil.

-Et tu es aller avec elle.

-Oui.

-Tu dois vraiment aimer ta sœur et ta mère pour faire un tel sacrifice.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elles.

Edward sourit à ma déclaration.

-En fait qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

Je baisse mon regard vers celui-ci, qui est toujours aussi enflé .

-Mon poignet va parfaitement bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, il me semble que ta main est doubler de volume.

-Je survivrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sans que je puisse enregistrer quoique ce soit je sens une légère pression froide autour de main .J e baisse mon regard sur celui-ci et remarque qu'il s'agit de la main d'Edward entrelacé à la mienne. Je n'ose pas bouger, nos yeux sont axé l'un sur l'autre.

Un léger courant électrique traverse mon corps à cette soudaine proximité mais je m'en plains pas, sa main était froide , dure comme le marbre et étrangement agréable.

J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi sa peau est si froide mais le seul mot qui sort de ma bouche est :

-Merci.

* * *

Edward et moi marchions côte à côte dans le hall, main allait nettement mieux grâce au doigt magique de mon voisin.

-Pourquoi Bella et toi n'êtes-vous pas restés avec votre mère et Phil pour voyager ?

C'est vraiment étrange, sa mémoire est impressionnante j'ai mentionné le nom de Phil qu'une seule fois.!

-Euh, Phil est un joueur de baseball des ligues mineures, Bella a eu l'idée que nous allions leur laisser un peu de temps seuls pendant qu'ils voyagent. Donc nous voilà a Forks !

Je lève les yeux vers Edward, qui me regard attentivement:

-Et maintenant tu es malheureuse?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que …je souhaite que les choses ce soit passé différemment.

L'expression d'Edward se radoucit.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ... j'essaie de te comprendre. Tu es très difficile à déchiffrer.

Je le regard droit dans les yeux, ils étaient d'une teinte dorée. Alors que la dernière fois ils étaient noirs charbons.

-Tu portes des lentilles de contacts?

Edward s'arrête un bref instant.

-Non.

-Eh bien, c'est bizarre parce que tes yeux étaient littéralement noirs la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

-Ouais, je sais. C'est à cause des néons.

Avec son explication pas convaincante il part comme un fusé dans la direction opposer me laissant avec pleins d'interrogations.

* * *

Les cours étant terminée, je marche vers Bella qui m'attend a coté de la Chevrolet où sont attention est axé sur les Cullen ou plus particulièrement a Edward.

Mais les yeux topaze d'Edward ne sont pas fixé sur elle mais sur moi .

Ce que je trouve un peu dérangeant .Je déteste que l'on scrute chacun de mes mouvements.

Mon attention est soudainement interrompu quand j'entend un crissement de pneus et ainsi qu'un klaxon. Je tourne ma tête vers la direction du bruit. Mes yeux s'élargissent quand je réalise qu'une camionnette se dirige tout droit vers ma jumelle.

-BELLA !

Elle se retourne avant d'apercevoir le camion qui fonce droit vers elle.

Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois, je cours dans sa direction et la pousse le plus loin possible de la trajectoire du camion mais je suis prise au dépourvu quand une plaque de verglas me fait glisser sur le sol. J'utilise mes mains pour amortir ma chute mais j'oublie que l'une d'elle est blessé. J'entend un craquement retentir de celui –ci me faisant hurler de douleur.

La dernière chose que je sens avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres est une paire de main extrêmement froide autour de ma taille.

**PDV EXTERNE**

Bella pousse un cri de peur quand elle vit sœur prête à être écraser par le van de Tyler. Mais au grand étonnement de Bella, Edward apparu mystérieusement et pris le corps de Lucie avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mais ce qui fait Bella encore plus étonné, c'est quand la camionnette qui se dirigeais vers sa jumelle a été arrêté par l'unique main d'Edward.

Bella écarquilla les yeux en sa direction. Celui-ci qui lui lança un regard étrange avant de déposer soigneusement le corps inconscient de Lucie sur le sol et partir avant l'arrivée des secours et des lycéens affolées.

Bella, encore sous le choc accouru vers sa sœur.

-Oh mon dieu, Lucie!

Tout le monde est immédiatement venu à leur secours, Bella était au côté de sa jumelle inconsciente lui caressant les cheveux.

Son esprit était axé sur Edward .Comment a-t-il pu arriver aussi vite alors qu'il était de l'autre côté du parking et arrêter une camionnette avec sa main ?

Elle avait bien l'intention obtenir des réponses a ces questions.


End file.
